


Confess

by epyonics



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epyonics/pseuds/epyonics
Summary: The exception to sworn celibacy is the company of your shield brothers.
Relationships: Grinnaux de Dzemael/Paulecrain de Fanouilley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Confess

They were tightly wound up, together a coil ready to break.

Paulecrain followed Grinnaux down the ambient hallway. The two could feel the edge to each other's presence, an itch begging for the satisfaction of a scratch.

Politics and heresies, the main course day after day. It would be a lie to say that they and their fellow knights didn't find ways while dealing with both to make things a little more exciting. And after a disappointing stretch of no real work and no fun, Grinnaux was ready to tear something or someone in half. He was, to put it plainly, not one to be contained.

They each hardly took another step before Grinnaux swung around suddenly, arm out and grabbing onto Paulecrain. Grinnaux nearly threw Paulecrain against the wall, Paulecrain eagerly going with the motions while wearing a grin upon his face.

"Finally break, did you?" Paulecrain's sharp gaze dared Grinnaux to go further.

Grinnaux's grip tightened onto Paulecrain's arm, feeling the muscle under the chainmail, squeezing to feel his strength and seeking to feel his heat.

Grinnaux had wanted to say something as a comeback, but he threw all words aside as he moved down onto Paulecrain, crushing their mouths together. Their lips barely did the work. Both of them bit at each other, open mouthed, their tongues darting dangerously between every daring nip. To call it a kiss would be wrong. To call it beasts having a taste of their prey, perhaps a bit more accurate.

This was far from their first engagement. Their actions certainly hadn't gone completely unnoticed; the other knights were fools if they had not yet picked up on their intense behaviors. From the way they snarled at each other as if hungry for something otherworldly, to the way their combative prowess radiated raw something primal. They were a duality, always found together - more than just brothers, more base than mates.

Grinnaux's other hand moved under the skirt of Paulecrain's armor. Familiar enough with Paulecrain's body to know where his cock lay, Grinnaux gave Paulecrain a single firm stroke that ended in a telling grope. Paulecrain tilted his head back to let out a gasp of approval, and Grinnaux made use of that, too. Grinnaux lowered his oral ministrations to Paulecrain's throat, sucking on the hard lump there before baring his teeth.

Halone's tits, he loved the threat.

As Grinnaux dragged his teeth away to lower himself to the floor, Paulecrain shifted his lidded gaze down to follow. Grinnaux kneeled directly before Paulecrain. The flair of Grinnaux's armor spread out behind him, making a rather beautiful sight to behold. And as Grinnaux made quick work of the necessary fastens of Paulecrain's trousers, the sight of his swelling cock in front of Grinnaux's vicious and hungry mouth was something beyond comparison.

Grinnaux cracked into a half smile as he looked back up at Paulecrain. He opened his mouth and snapped his jaw shut tight just before the head of Paulecrain's cock, the clack of his teeth audible. Then Grinnaux eased his eyes close, stroking a set of fingers lightly up Paulecrain's length, putting the tip between his lips and sucking him in.

Paulecrain's hands held to the sides of Grinnaux's head. There was little need to force Grinnaux down; Grinnaux was already swallowing Paulecrain to his throat. The motions were short and jagged, Grinnaux mostly focusing on wanting all of Paulecrain in his mouth even if it choked him. And Paulecrain encouraged it, the armor of his gloves catching on Grinnaux's hair as he pet him. Paulecrain smoothed his hand over Grinnaux's scalp and pulled at the small tie of Grinnaux's hair.

Grinnaux's hair fell loose and down his neck, and he growled as he pushed Paulecrain into his throat again.

A terrible 'punishment,' Paulecrain thought to himself, his own lips parting into a smirk full of heated, panting breaths.

Every few swallows, Grinnaux would go deep, then drag Paulecrain out slowly with the edge of his teeth lightly scraping along pulsing veins. And every time, Paulecrain would pull on Grinnaux's hair in pleasure, finding the risk of a bite very enjoyable.

They continued at an increasingly aggressive pace.

Grinnaux's hands were also occupied, with one forcing Paulecrain to stay pinned back against the wall by the hip. The other sought the base of Paulecrain's cock, giving short teasing strokes when his mouth was savoring the head, and giving a tight squeeze when his lips met the gauntlet.

Paulecrain's pleasure mounted up to his throat, still watching as Grinnaux sucked on him. Any affections he could have felt were stirred thick with lust, and he fantasized about his finish, getting a last good look at Grinnaux's face. Grinnaux was in his own mindless bliss, content to work for this reward.

Paulecrain fisted Grinnaux's hair, right above Grinnaux's forehead. A laugh tickled his voice as he felt Grinnaux fight back against the force of his hand. Paulecrain's balls were tight; another stroke down into the back of Grinnaux's throat and he started to cum.

Grinnaux hummed with the pleasure, even as Paulecrain jerked his head back by the hold of his hair. Grinnaux cracked his eyes open, wanting to see the deed done as Paulecrain sought to climax the rest of his release onto Grinnaux's face. Paulecrain's chest heaved with each twitch of his cock, leaving thick traces of himself on Grinnaux.

Together they breathed in hot silence, and together their hands worked to put Paulecrain's cock back into his trousers. Grinnaux pulled himself back upright using Paulecrain. Grinnaux used the back of a hand to wipe away at only a bit of the mess he wore, staring Paulecrain directly in the eye as he did so.

Wordlessly, he turned, and Paulecrain again followed, this time to continue the rest of this behind the closed doors of private chambers.


End file.
